The Days Union
"I hope you have a great day" -Great_Day The Days Union is a group of myths related to The Night Coalition and The Republic of Aurora, lead by Great_Day and founded by The_Found3r. Every myth in The Days Union has "_Day" at the end of their name, with a word that is typically a personality trait or adjective being beforehand. This group is considered to be the opposite of The Night Coalition, as well as their enemy. Description "►AREA" Overview Each Operative of The Days Union (excluding Great_Day) wears a uniform with a long sleeved shirt, vest, bow-tie and pants. The back of all of the Days' vests has a green circle, which is a symbol typically used and represented on their flag, which is white with a green disk in the center. The color of each Days' vests corresponds to their color (i.e. Unstable_Day has the color blue, Macabre_Day has black, etc.). History The creation of the group occurred on the 10/2/2018. Several hunts lead by Roblox's Myths took place there, as long as a few streams and videos from Mizuiscool and Albert respectively in early 2019. On 12/31/2018, hours before New Years, it was announced that five operatives including Sympathetic_Day, Incarnate_Day, Realistic_Day, Powerful_Day, and Fatal_Day were presumably found deceased, the last five operatives being listed in the official member list being their replacements. Realistic_Day, however, survived and is now heavily against The Days Union. At the beginning of February, the group launched an event called "Operation Extreme Technology", the first phase of which concluded in mid-March. Another thing that happened during that time is the creation of another group titled "The Republic of Aurora", which featured 8 new characters with a new type of nametag, "_Dawn". They also joined The Days Union and were given the same rank as the Nights, "Conscript". The new group seemed to have been created specifically for the new characters, similar to how "The Night Coalition" was made for the Nights and The Days Union was made for the Days. Although Great_Day was the one who made the group, he seemed to only be its holder, as his rank was completely blank, unlike all the other ones. On April 18, 2019, Roblox's Myths started an official investigation on The Days Union as their 4 official investigations. On April 24th and May 5th respectively, four more official accounts related to The Days Union were created, named Specimen_Despair, Specimen_Fear, Specimen_Trauma, and Specimen_Terror. All of them got the Test Subject rank in the group and were the first test subjects to be a part of the official story (as opposed to every other test subject since all of them were myth hunters). In June of the same year, another group related to the story has been created. It was called [ STORAGE FACILITY ], and with it came two new characters known as BioCreative and BioConstitutive, both of whom were Uploaders. Both have Brennan removed from their ranks and replaced with BioSundance, as well as BioCache and BioRedolent later on. Ranks Low ranks Civilian The basic rank you get when you join the group. Civilians can't post on the group wall or make shouts. When recognized by the Days, you may become a low-class civilian or high-class civilian, depending on one’s actions. Medium ranks Test subject The rank that you get when one of the Operatives/The Supreme Leader gives you a shot. This rank is only given to a few chosen people. Allies This rank is given to people who tremendously helped the group. High ranks Conscript The rank for the _Dawns and the _Nights. Operative The rank for the Operatives (Field Agents). Supreme Leader The rank for Great_Day. Leadership Great_Day The person who's currently in charge of the group. He's usually the one who makes group shouts and posts announcements on the group wall Great_Day is currently known to Ben deceased and is possessed by a stronger, more powerful being called the SOVEREIGNTY. Groups The Day Union The Night Coalition (related group) The Republic of Aurora (related group) Game ► Rebound Sky Station Behavior Every member of the Days Union acts correspondingly to the word in their username. For example, Emotionless_Day acts dull and rarely shows any emotion, while Unstable_Day acts traumatically, twitches and speaks in all capital letters. Unpredictable_Day has bipolar disorder, he can act friendly but it can soon fade into complete outrage. After a while he apologizes for his actions, and it seems as though he doesn't have control over them. He is also said to hate the other operatives, except for a few which have not yet been named. Placid_Day has stated himself that something went wrong during his testing. Placid_Day is calm, and is the only operative that makes drinks. Macabre_Day kills people with no hesitation, he is arguably the most brutal out of all the Field Agents. He sometimes opens fire on unsuspecting civilians who haven't violated any of the city's rules. Members The following list includes the official Operatives/Field Agents of The Days Union. * The_Found3r (Founder) * Great_Day (Sovereignty) * Sympathetic_Day (presumed dead) * Incarnate_Day (presumed dead) * Realistic_Day (presumed dead) * Powerful_Day (presumed dead) * Fatal_Day (presumed dead) * Sorrowful_Day * Scary_Day * Dreadful_Day * Unpredictable_Day * Placid_Day * Emotionless_Day * Radiant_Day * Practical_Day * Dynamic_Day * Macabre_Day * Unstable_Day * Benevolent_Day Trivia * The Operatives of The Days Union often host various events at The Days City, ranging from tours to cooking shows. On March 12th, 2019, they hosted a concert, where Unstable and Radiant played the guitar. The latter also played the violin. * The Days Union is one of the largest myth groups in terms of the amount of its official members, having nearly 40 "confirmed" myth accounts related to the story. * The Days Union Has some Affiliates with the Wanderers of the Field. Category:Active Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Myths Category:Myth Groups Category:The Days Union Category:Myths With Discord Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Flamingo Category:Myths with Social Medias